Deuil
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Byakuya est inquiet... Ichigo est bizarre en ce moment. Aurait-il une aventure avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Résumé vaseux mais sinon je dévoile tout... Shonen Ai. Bya X Ichi plus un Ichi X ?


_**Titre **__**: Deuil.**_

_**Résumé **__**(vaseux ^^' mais sinon je dévoile tout) : Ichigo semble distant ces derniers temps. Byakuya s'en inquiète, et ne tarde pas à découvrir ce qui tracasse le roux… One Shot. Shonen Ai.**_

_**Rating **__**: T. Et non je suis désolée mais y'a pas des masses de choses qui pourrait satisfaire vos envies de lemon (Me frappez pas !). Bon on a quand même du Shonen Ai et deux ou trois jurons mais c'est la faute à Ichi et Bya (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, Byakuya à jurer ! Damnation !)**_

_**Disclamer**__** : Même si je vous disais que Bleach m'appartient vous ne me croiriez pas, n'est ce pas ? Et ben vous auriez raison vue que Mr. Kubo n'a pas encore daigné me léguer les droits de Bleach…**_

_**Enfin voilà, l'autre jour, je me suis réveillée avec le scénario de ce one**__** shot**__** en tête. J'ai pris un peu de temps pour l'écrire mais enfin bon… Bah voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit…**_

**Deuil.**

_Vendredi 25 Mars __:_

Depuis quelques jours, Ichigo semblait agité, et ce plus que d'habitude. Il ne tenait pas en place et en plus de ça, il était quasiment 'All the time' en train d'écrire sur un petit carnet. Et Byakuya avait la désagréable impression que s'il demandait à l'amour de sa vie ce qu'il s'acharnait à vouloir à tout prix mettre sur papier, ce dernier l'enverrait brouter. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, bien qu'il soit trois heures trente, avait les jambes sur leur lit, la tête en bas, une lampe de poche entre les dents, un stylo et le carnet en question dans les mains. Le roux semblait croire qu'il dormait, mais Byakuya faisait juste semblant, observant sa moitié. Le jeune homme ne le rejoignit qu'une heure plus tard, sans pour autant dormir.

« Décidemment, il y a quelque chose de pas nette du tout » pensa le brun. Ichigo ne dormait plus depuis une semaine et avait l'air continuellement triste. Peut-être en avait-il marre de leur cohabitation, qui durait depuis deux semaines, ou bien de leur relation qui, elle, datait de deux mois. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. C'était décidé, il découvrirait pourquoi l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur agissait ainsi et ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire en gâchant tant de papier, et par conséquent, tant d'arbres.

_Samedi 26 Mars__ :_

Il pleuvait ce soir-là… Dans la rue, une seule silhouette avançait encore. Seul un fou pouvait être dehors un samedi, vers vingt-trois heures, sous cette pluie battante. Mais fou, Ichigo, l'était certainement. S'il ne l'était pas, il ne serait sans doute jamais retourné au travail. Il maudit silencieusement Grimmjow pour l'avoir forcé à venir au bureau pour l'aider à régler un problème, soit disant de 'force majeure'. Le jeune homme soupira.

En arrivant devant son immeuble, il sortit ses clés et pénétra dans le hall, gelé et trempé jusqu'au os. « Saleté de pluie ! » pensa-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Il soupira de nouveau en regardant son reflet dans le miroir mural.

Vraiment il faisait pitié… Ses cheveux roux dégoulinaient, il tremblait de froid, et de jolis cernes violets trônaient sous ses yeux, résultats d'une semaine d'insomnie. Non vraiment, Mars n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout son mois. Une légère lueur mélancolique et perdue qui habitait ses yeux ambrés de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci s'y grava une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de son appartement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais il revint brusquement à lui quand il s'aperçut que les lumières étaient allumées.

_Byakuya ? appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Il se rendit dans leur chambre. Vide. Puis il alla dans le salon où il n'obtint pas plus de résultat. Alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter, il entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Là, il y vit Byakuya servir une généreuse portion de soupe miso dans un bol. Ce dernier en s'apercevant de sa présence, le salua et l'invita à s'installer. Le roux haussa les épaules mais se mit tout de même à table, tout en sachant que quelque chose tracassait son amant. Il commença à manger, attendant que le brun se confie, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de le cuisiner ce soir. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre.

_Quand tu es partit tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas dis où tu allais… dit Byakuya d'une voie neutre.

_Tss, cet enfoiré de Grimmjow a réussi à planter son PC. Enfin, planter, c'est faible. Il a carrément prit feu… Et ce connard de schtroumf a été obligé de m'appeler, vu que c'est sur cet ordi qu'étaient stockés les derniers chiffres. Mais, même si j'ai galéré, j'ai réussi à sauver le disque dur… Mais je l'ai bien engueulé après ! Oser me demander d'aller au boulot un samedi soir est un crime.

_Et c'est ça qui t'a prit tant de temps ?

_Bah ouais après j'ai du sauvegarder la totalité du disque dur de Môssieu (qui, en passant, est bordélique comme pas possible) sur un petit portable pourri.

_Ouais, fous toi d'ma gueule en plus ! cracha le brun.

_Eh ? lança le roux en relevant la tête.

_Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre, Ichigo ! J'ai remarqué que depuis un certain temps tu étais de plus en plus absent et distant ! Et que tu passais ton temps à écrire sur un carnet. Et devines ce que je trouve dans le carnet en question ? demanda-t-il en sortant un petit cahier noir. Une espèce de déclaration d'amour à un certain Shinji Hirako…

Ichigo ferma les yeux un court instant à l'évocation de ce nom. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le brun qui le regardait, les yeux remplis de colère. Le roux soupira et recommença à manger. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de s'expliquer.

_J'était avec Grimmjow, en train de l'aider à propos de son ordinateur.

_Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Il finit sa soupe, lava son bol et se rendit dans la chambre, suivit de Byakuya. Ichigo ne sursauta même pas quand sa moitié abattit son poing contre le mur.

_Merde, Ichigo, tu pourrais réagir, rugit-il.

Le dénommé se retourna. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait éclaté de rire. Le glacial Byakuya Kuchiki si énervé et lui, l'impulsif Ichigo Kurosaki si impassible… On se serait cru dans Freaky Friday _(mdr pour la référence ^^ Pour ce qui n'ont pas vu ce film, en gros l'esprit de la mère se retrouve dans le corps de la fille et inversement)._ Byakuya, en voyant le silence du roux, reprit, plus calmement.

_Je comprend… Cela ne fait que deux mois que nous sommes ensembles, mais tu t'es lassé, et tu es allé voir ailleurs. Mais ce que j'attends de toi, c'est qu'au moins tu avoues !

Ichigo inspira profondément. Tant pis… Il allait souffrir mais s'il ne s'expliquait pas rapidement, il savait qu'il perdrait Byakuya définitivement. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, et, d'un léger mouvement du menton, invita le brun à le rejoindre. Celui-ci plissa les yeux mais consentit à s'installer à côté de lui.

_Je connais Shinji depuis cinq ans. C'est… Mon ex… Oui, je crois que je peux dire ça comme ça.

_Je vois… Et tu as voulu remettre le couvert avec cet enfoiré !

Ichigo se tourna violemment vers lui, une profonde colère gravée dans ses orbes d'ambres.

_N'insultes… Plus jamais… Shinji… Devant moi ! Et, non je n'essaye pas de remettre le couvert avec lui !

_Et la 'déclaration' ?

_C'est… Un hommage…

_Tu veux vraiment me faire avaler ça ?

_Il est mort, bordel ! cria le roux.

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux _(Oui il peut faire ça ^^ Et blasphémer aussi)_. Alors qu'à peine quelques secondes, Ichigo se tenait là tranquillement, il était maintenant tremblant, les poings serrés.

_Ca fera pile un an demain… C'est pour cela que j'ai écrit ça. Un jour il m'a avoué qu'il aimerait que, au moins au premier anniversaire de sa mort, je lui fasse savoir que je l'aimais toujours.

Sans hésiter, Byakuya le prit dans ses bras, où le roux se blottit.

_Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda-t-il doucement.

_Parce que ça t'aurait fait souffrir… Parce que ça m'aurait fait souffrir… Shinji… est mort dans un accident de voiture. Mais avant qu'il… ne me quitte, j'ai eu le temps de lui parler. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit… C'est qu'il m'aimait… et que par conséquent, il voulait que je trouve à nouveau le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est dans les tiens que je l'ai trouvé… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal vis-à-vis de lui, de toi et de moi-même. Car si Shinji n'était pas mort, je serais sûrement encore avec lui… Je me dégoûte, parce que d'une certaine manière, en étant heureux avec toi, c'est comme si je me réjouissait de sa mort et je…

Il se tut, Byakuya venant de le couper en mettant doucement sa main pâle sur ses lèvres.

_Je ne connais pas Shinji, mais il y a une chose que je sais… Il avait l'air d'être un type bien et je sais qu'il n'aimerait pas t'entendre dire ça. Tu te fais du mal, et comme tu souffres, je souffre aussi, et je pense que, même à travers la mort, c'est également son cas, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ichigo qui l'observait, touché.

Viens là, lui intima le brun, et pleures. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

_Je ne peux pas. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite, c'est d'être heureux, mais également de ne pas pleurer…

_... Je pense que si c'est pour faire définitivement ton deuil, il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

Ichigo releva la tête et plongea son regard ambre dans celui gris foncé de Byakuya. Une larme perla sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par une multitude d'autres. Il souriait, mais pas d'un simple sourire, plutôt de celui qui venait du fond de son âme. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa moitié en murmurant un 'Merci', aussi sincère que ses larmes. Peu de temps après, il sombra dans son premier véritable sommeil paisible depuis un an.

Avant de s'endormir à son tour, Byakuya pria : « Merci d'avoir veiller à son bonheur. Et merci de lui avoir permit d'être à nouveau heureux. Je te fais la promesse de prendre soin de lui. Puisses-tu désormais reposer en paix, Shinji Hirako ! ».

_Dimanche 27 Mars__ :_

Dans le cimetière, tout était calme. Seule une silhouette était accroupie devant une tombe, sous la pluie.

_Salut Shinji. Finalement, j'ai réussi à la faire, cette lettre. Ce sera la première mais également la dernière. Alors pour compenser, j'y ais mit tout mon amour pour toi, dit il en déposant une feuille de papier sur la tombe. Et j'ai également respecté ta dernière volonté. Je suis heureux avec Byakuya. Tu peux aller en paix maintenant. Il veille sur moi.

Ichigo se releva et rejoignit le brun qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe, puis regarda le ciel. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, et les nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil venant chauffer le visage des deux hommes. Le roux sourit, puis se retourna et glissa sa main dans celle de Byakuya et s'en alla.

Au dessus d'eux flottait un homme blond, que personne ne pouvait voir. Il se rendit au dessus de la tombe devant laquelle se tenait le couple. Il lut la feuille laisser par Ichigo puis sourit et se transforma en un élégant papillon noir qui s'envola dans le ciel désormais bleu.

Fin.

_**Voilà bah j'espère que ça vous a plu… J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce One Shot. A vrai dire, quand je me suis relue, j'ai trouvé un point commun à cette fiction et à un manga. J'organise donc un concours. Vous me laisser une review avec le nom du Manga (attention je veux de la précision) et avec le One Shot que vous aimeriez que je fasse. Le premier à me donner la bonne réponse verra son One Shot réalisé. Voilà. Ah et encore une chose ! Pour ma fic 'Détresse', j'y travaille mais c'est long, alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mit cette fic que j'aime beaucoup. Voilà. Bye Bye !**_

_**Ze-perverse-shinigami.**_


End file.
